


He Said "I'll Love You 'til The Day That I Die"

by Quillss



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Racing, Angst and Romance, Emotional Hurt, Flashbacks, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Older Characters, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillss/pseuds/Quillss
Summary: Tooru finds out where his star racer has been going in all this time.Title from "Sunflower" by Rex Orange County
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	He Said "I'll Love You 'til The Day That I Die"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yugyeomsberet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugyeomsberet/gifts).



> for my wife  
> based off an rp  
> if u couldnt tell by the fucking out of nowhere concept that makes little sense
> 
> man i just wanted to right oikawa being sad tbh
> 
> please enjoy nonetheless!!

> **_"There's absolutely nothing stopping Tooru from winning this lap!"_ **
> 
> **_"He truly is the King of the Track!"_ **
> 
> **_"How does he do it? There is no other racer who could possibly match his speed and lineup!"_ **
> 
> _**No other racer indeed. Tooru was well aware that he was the prodigy child of the racing world, and there was little in his path to stop him. At the fresh age of twenty-one he had already conquered more than half of their district's raceways, and now the big leagues were only miles away from them. A few miles that he could climb over in no less than a few minutes.** _
> 
> _**Tooru might've been the face of his team, but he was just a cog in the works. The biggest one, sure, but still just a cog. There were managers and media agents who promoted his works, merchandisers, journalists, and his fans of course were the ones who kept him afloat. But above all of that, there was-** _

"Um- Oikawa, sir."

"What is it?" 

Twenty-one had turned into twenty-five in what felt like the same amount of time it took him to drive a lap, but nowadays he didn't even touch the track. CEOs didn't touch the track, they just told others to vaguely do what they did, but better. Tooru looked back up at the assistant who had strolled into his luxury office when he _clearly_ had been preoccupied with daydreaming, but he was merciful enough to brush it off as a first-day mistake.

"It's nothing- really, um- it's just that- the new tracking device you have set on Koutarou Bokuto, it's given us his location."

"Ah, has it?" Tooru inquired, letting a smug smirk fall on his expression. If that gullible fool thought he could just sneak away whenever they weren't training, he had another thing coming. Koutarou had replaced him as a star racer roughly about a year ago, but it had been about three or so since he had been CEO. "And where is our dear Bokuto?"

The assistant flinched as if Tooru's words had physically cut them. "Thirty-six miles outside the city, it's strange, really- we've pinpointed it to an old racing track from the twenty-first century. The area is reeking in pollution and is full of lowlives, so I can happily send out a team to-"

"No, that won't be necessary." Tooru interrupted as he pushed himself to stand up, staring in the reflection of the glass wall window that surveyed the electronic city below them. "I'll go myself. It'll be fun to get out and see what's become of everything else, wouldn't it?" He teasingly brought up with a grin, as if it were a simple trip to the zoo instead of the slums of the rest of Japan.

"U-Um, I- yes, sir." The assistant nodded and backed up. "I'll tell your driver to get a car for you."

"Thank you."

With that, he was alone again. Alone again. That was such a morbid phrase. He was never truly alone. Tooru studied his reflection for a moment or two, before lidding his eyes shut and trying to recall his previous train of thought before it was interrupted. Tooru hated thinking back, he wasn't wistful, he was just- just.

Alone again.

> **_"Hey, Tooru!"_ **
> 
> **_"Ah, Tetsu! You scared me."_ **
> 
> **_Racing was fun and all, but taking breaks and well deserved rests were much appreciated. He enjoyed training as much as anyone else did, but he wasn't going to overwork himself when he was a perfectly adequate racer as is. Tooru had been trying to get in a few extra hours of sleep to replenish the hideous bags he had spotted under his eyes, but of course, Tetsurou had to come and ruin such a thing._ **
> 
> **_He didn't mind. He would rather abolish sleep altogether rather than not bare witness to Tetsurou's bouts of affection._ **
> 
> **_The ravenet had encapsulated his lithe frame in a hug from behind, arms sneeaking under Tooru's to clasp against his chest as his his head rested firmly on the other's shoulder. "You act so high and mighty for someone who can't stay awake for more than a few hours."_ **
> 
> **_"You scared me. Now I won't get back to sleep ever." Tooru pouted as if he were in a genuine scuffle with the other, although he quickly melted as Tetsurou pressed his nose into the other's pale cheeks and sporadically pressed kisses into his jaw._ **
> 
> **_"Good, because you're a super ugly sleeper."_ **
> 
> **_"I am not!" Tooru protested with a whine, which in turn caused Tetsurou to melodically laugh as he pressed his face into his neck._ **
> 
> **_Tetsurou loosened his grip and spoke with his mouth muffled against Tooru's already hickey-stained neck. "Yeah, okay. You're not particularly ugly when you're sleeping. But I much prefer it when you're awake." He claimed, slowly raising his head back up to meet the brunet's piercing gaze._ **
> 
> **_Tooru felt as if his heart might explode in his chest. Of all things, why did he have to act so affectionate? It was downright annoying sometimes. Sometimes. Now wasn't one of those times. Tetsurou stretched his arms back to his own person and shifted around awkwardly for a few moments so he was facing the racer with a grin. "You're red."_ **
> 
> **_Tooru groaned in defeat, collapsing forward and thumping his forehead against the ravenet's chest. "You're about to kicked from the team for having relations with your driver."_ **
> 
> **_"Oh, lighten up, Tooru. Everyone basically knows by now. The 'too friendly' racer and his mechanic gig was given up months ago." Tetsurou claimed as the other nestled into his lap despite his pouting. "Are you gonna complain about it or just come out and tell the public that you're fucking-"_ **
> 
> **_"Don't be so grotesque, Tetsu! Have some dignity." Tooru complained with another whine._ **
> 
> **_Tetsurou laughed once more, though he softened up immediately and rested his chin on top of the other's mop of pale brown curls. "I have dignity. You're just afraid about defaming yourself, in private, with me."_ **
> 
> **_"No, that's not it." Tooru claimed, turning his head up to face the other. "I think I'm just afraid of losing you to the media. Or- just losing you."_ **

"Sir, your car is here."

"Yes, thank you." Tooru straightened up - when did he start slouching and leaning his forehead against the glass? - with his eyes sparking open, turning around quickly and gaining back his pristine composure with each and every step he took. When did his head last feel this fuzzy? Perhaps he was getting sick. That was all he chalked it up to be.

Tooru looked at his reflection properly once they were in the elevator, staring at the mirror with a frown that looked as if it were permanently engrained on his expression. He wasn't insecure, per se, but he didn't think he looked particularly nice. He brought up a hand to fiddle with the locks of slicked-back hair so they fell over his forehead in a typical dreamboat style, avoiding the odd looks his assistant was giving him for messing with his appearance in semi-public. 

The stiff suits he now wore compared to the loose racing jumpsuits were like black and white with each other, but things changed as well as people. Would Tetsurou have changed by now? Of course he would've, changed from being a five star mechanic to nothing but just a particle in the scum of the earth. That was all he was, a bad afterthought, nothing more. Absolutely nothing more.

Tooru stepped out of the elevator down into the elusive garage kept underneath the building. He didn't care what car they had picked out for him, it wasn't like he would be the one driving. Besides, Tetsurou had always said that electronic cars-

 _No._ Why did he care what Tetsurou had said? He was nothing, absolutely _nothing._ Tooru found himself speedwalking toward the opened door of the car just waiting for him, slamming the door a little harshly and lounging back into the leather reclining seats as if they would absorb all of the thoughts about that stupid mechanic and make him the coldhearted CEO he was. 

He didn't even ask for the car to start driving, but it already had and he was soon miles away from the building that kept him locked up and working hard. At this point, Tooru didn't care. He _asked_ for it. Anything to keep him preoccupied and busy. He stared out the tinted windows and watched the scenery slowly but definitely turn from high ranging electronic buildings, to whittled and dusty little convenience stores and buildings that reminded him of something straight out of an old western movie.

It was revolting, he had no idea how some people lived in conditions like these. How was Tetsurou coping? The mechanic had been a city boy all of his life, so Tooru imagined that adjusted must've been-

 _No. Stop it._ Tooru couldn't afford to think about him. When he inevitably confronted Koutarou for his illicit behavior, he had to be strong and powerful. He couldn't afford to show the slightest bit of emotion other than anger. 

The car pulled to a stop at an old traffic light system, and Tooru continued his sightseeing with a frown embedded onto his expression. This place truly was disgusting, he couldn't believe people lived in these areas. And they were happy? It seemed awful. His eyes tracked over their surroundings; vandalized walls, smashed up concrete, broken doors and smashed glass-

Smashed glass. Fuck.

> _**"Why?! Is it because nobody can dethrone His-fuckng-Highness?!"** _
> 
> _**"It's not like that Tetsu! You're a mechanic, not a racer! You belong in the stands!"** _
> 
> _**Tooru couldn't let Tetsurou race. He had hinted about it before, and Tooru had been playing along just to keep him entertained, but he never thought it was an actual dream of his. Wasn't he happy just being a mechanic? Being his mechanic?** _
> 
> _**The suite they had been staying in overnight for the national leagues wasn't in the pristine state it had been in when they first arrived. Bed covers had been disturbed, the curtains had been drawn, their racing gear had been abandoned on the floor and the ornaments on the table by the door had been misplaced due to Tetsurou's hand slamming on the table at every outburst. The dim lighting made it almost impossible for Tooru to make out his own expression, but he could definitely see Tetsurou's; it was pure anger.** _
> 
> _**"Am I just going to be waiting in the wings forever, Tooru? I'm a person too! I want to race!"** _
> 
> _**"But you can't!" Tooru exclaimed, fists clenched and holding onto his chest. "You're not a racer! You're a mechanic, you're my mechanic! And- and wihout me, you'd be an absolute nobody!"** _
> 
> _**He didn't mean that. He wasn't just 'his mechanic', he was so much more than that. So why didn't he say he was wrong? His tongue felt numb, almost like it was refusing to correct him. Was that how he truly felt? Tooru watched the angry expression on Tetsurou's expression dissipate into something that resembled upset, then back to a mix of frustration.** _
> 
> _**Tetsurou straightened up. "Fine. If that's how it is, then you're mechanic is officially resigning as of right now."** _
> 
> _**"Tetsu-"** _
> 
> _**"Sorry, Oikawa, I don't think it'd be good for your public figure if they saw you talking to a nobody." Tetsurou coldly claimed, not even moving to grab any of his belongings before he swiftly turned around on one heel, his previously resting hand knocking off one of the small glass bird ornaments from the table onto the planked stone floor with a sickening crash.** _
> 
> _**The silence hurt the most. The coldness was almost physical, but Tooru emblished in it as he watched the ravenet slam the door behind him, hearing his footsteps slowly fade away along with his presence in Tooru's life.** _

"We're here, Oikawa sir."

Tooru straightened up once more, realizing he had slumped back in his seat. His gaze scanned the area and he immediately noted the run-down stadium as their destination. He didn't have to strain his ears to hear the engines running and the wheels against the track to know that his star racer was in there. And he had to go get him, that was his job, as CEO. 

He breathed in and out slowly, looking for an ounce of pride and holding onto it tightly. Koutarou was going to get the scolding of his life. He still had to figure out what punishment would work out best for this type of unacceptable behavior.

He exited the car slowly, closing the door behind him and looking out into the empty stands and hallways. He was sure this was immensely popular back in the twenty-first century, back when people actually paid to see these events and thought it just a simple pass time. A small sigh escaped his throat and he moved into the dampened hallway that led into the main track, looking around to see exactly where they would enter into the main arena. This seemed all so complicated, he wasn't sure how-

"That's not a good enough drift, Bo! Try slowing down just before you get to the curve."

That _voice._ Tooru found himself weak at the knees and immediately darting behind one of the deserted stands of chairs, watching the main track with wide eyes.

The track itself was dirty and dusty, it seemed like even the slightest tremor would send an avalanche of dust and grit everywhere. But that wasn't what Tooru was focused on. There were three people on the track. He immediately recognized the one closest as Koutarou, even with the helmet on his signature bike was pretty hard to mistake. His racing style was sharp and quick, but like stated, his drifting definitely needed work. The other person on the track he didn't quite recognize at first, but their small stature was definitely notable. It took him a few moments, but he pinpointed the second racer as Yuu Nishinoya, the star racer of an opposing company run by that bastard Ushijima. 

Yet, as he let his gaze rest on the third person, he immediately found himself looking away. There was absolutely no mistaking that distinct hairstyle, the tanned and calloused skin stained with oil and grease, followed by what Tooru guessed was an older version of his original red jumpsuit. 

Tetsurou. Oh fuck.

He stayed hidden - as much as he hated touching rotting wood and murky stone, it was better than being seen immediately - and watched. Why? Why was he here? Why now of all places? Why _here_ of all places? And with his star racer? It almost made him cringe with the realization that Tetsurou must've been here for years since they split up. 

Maybe he was different now. Maybe they could at least talk? He secretly hoped so. But Tooru continued to watch like the coward he wasn't going to admit to being as of current, so he just.. watched. Why did it feel so equally bad and good to see him? It felt like his heart was going to simultaneously burst from joy and die from aching. All he did was watch until he saw Tetsurou blow a whistle around his neck and shout something toward the two racers that made them stop. Then, he turned around and went inside.

Tooru almost whimpered aloud like an injured dog- it hurt to see him leave. He had to confront him. Why was he training his star racer? Did he even know that Koutarou was his star racer? He had to have known, right?

Whatever the case, he had to see him again. He had to. Tooru found himself pushing himself out of his terrible hiding spot and walking out into the track with as much faux confidence as ever, shooting a snide smile and raising a hand to wave as he followed Tetsurou into the workshop as if it were totally normal.

"Hi, Kou. I hope you're enjoying yourself." Tooru taunted, his voice hidden under the purring of the engines, though by the vacant and clearly caught expression on Koutarou's face, it was clear he felt the severity of the situation. Now- he just had to make Tetsurou feel the severity of theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> i fucking suck at writing oikawa
> 
> i hope you enjoyed, even if you have no idea what the basis of this is. i'm sorry for my inactivity, my motivation? don't know her
> 
> comments and critiques are always appreciated!


End file.
